black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sienna Travers
"Luke, this town is similar to me in this moment... sad and alone." Sienna making a comment about how Dark Town and her are similar to Luke. Sienna Travers 'is one of the Main protagonists of ''Feast of the Black Strings, she's the pilot of the Type-X Ragnarök Mecha, and a loner. In Part 2, she's one of the main heroines, and the protagonist of the Special Episode. Appearance and Data: DOB: 1997/06/18 (17-18 in FBS, 19 in BSC: LS) RELEVANCE: Protagonist ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good/Chaotic Neutral Sienna has pale skin, short tomboyish dark brown hair, with a long ponytail, has yellow eyes with light eyeshadows, heights 153cm (5' 0.2") and weights 41kg (90lbs), she uses a high school customized uniform with orange long skirt, White Sailor fuku shirt with some black, dark red ribbon, brown boots, and long Gray leggings. When she's on pilot suit, she uses orange pants, yellow shirt, light blue vest, grey shoes, with a yellow helmet and a orange visor. In Part 2 has a White Shirt with no neck and yellow buttons, a yellow and black tie, a black jacket, a checkered red, white and black skirt, with long black and white striped leggings, black boots with gold buckles, and star shaped earrings, in her pilot suit she has a light purple helmet with a yellow visor and the logo of "Type-Cosmos Ragnarök", Uses Dark Blue Pants, white shirt, red vest and shoes, her height has grown into 158cm (5' 2,3") and 46kg (101lbs) of weight. Personality Sienna is a loner; avoiding social and physical contact with other people, doesn't respond by her surname and only responds by her name, doesn't talk too much and limits herself in doing the same exercise (Riding the Mecha). She's also kind and honest young lady, she hates fighting in all its forms, but uses her inner abilities as part of her loneliness to her own benefit, riding a mecha, Luke, her pet, is her only family and also best friend. In Part 2 Sienna Changed for good, has more personality and is more brave than before, everyone respects her, even the normals, is more sociable, doesn't limit too much unlike before, also she's more educated and friendly than two years before, and also thanks to her instance in FEAST, she changed her outlook of life from a Negative one to a more Positive, Friendly light. And also shows more concern about her family and wants to protect them (Even Nathan, her half brother), she also has the same determination as Eliza before going to jail. Story Before joining FEAST Not much information about Sienna is known, but she's an orphan who escaped from her "home" because she was a loner who doesn't want to enter in contact with anyone, and because of that, since that moment everyone bullied her, one day, when she was in the school, in her first day, she was saved by a boy from bullied yet again, however, since he was almost expelled from the school, they still bullied her, in one day, she apparently contacted with Sampson, and he said that she was the last piece that the rebellion needed, telling her that she could be more respectable if joins FEAST. She accepted, but will submissive in exchange. Joining FEAST and First Day in the Ragnarök She met in curious circumstances to Blaze Platinum, she didn't talked until she tells him a story how her life is, Blaze was angry because this is injustice in all its form, and tells to her that she needs to overcome these fears and submissive attitude, she then cries and leaves the limusine then goes to her destiny, Ameth meets Sienna in her house, gave her new clothes based on her new assignment and the two did go to FEAST, in her first day as a Pilot, she was kicked by Sampson, and the band didn't do nothing or they were fired, she introduced herself to Roger and the others, when the band was in concert, she entered to the Ragnarök and started to acting strange, and it was for that Split personality known as Geminia, called Eliza, just like her old friend, telling her that the others are friends only in name sans her and the boy who saved her. Later, she was suddenly losing her sight and when the army retired, she fell unconscious, and later Roger did say that Ragnarök absorbs her blood due to synchronizing her DNA with the Robot. Relationships ''Black Strings and Feast Members. *'Luke/Lakia: 'It's a talking cyber-pet and Sienna's best friend, it tries to do anything that could make her happy, he resembles her dad's younger voice. *'Blake Snider/Blas Platinum: 'Her relation with Blake/Blas is somewhat awkward in sense, she doesn't know that Blake, the only close friend that she did have in the High School, is actually the leader of the Band. *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous: 'Sienna has a very good relation with Sheena, but Sienna doesn't know Zelda; and even that they're the similar person. *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn: 'Sienna has a very good relation with Ace, but Sienna doesn't know Gavin (despite being the music teacher at her school); and even that they're the similar person. *'Rose Belladonna: 'Rose and Sienna were in the same School, but they're completely different in personality, still tries to get close with her. *'Roger Masters: Roger is her boss and coordinator, he's like a father figure to her since her parents died; he's the only guy who protects her from the bullies when he is a the school. *'Ameth: '''Ameth and Sienna are pretty much like a mother and a daughter relation, and has a possible connection with her as her possible aunt from her mother. *'Jonathan Travers: A possibly family member of his, despite her bad interaction with him, he tries to be a good friend of her. *'Ron Sampson: ' Due to how similar Sienna is to his daughter, Sampson hates her with a passion, threatening her horribly bad, and even touching her when she's defenseless or shows no mercy. ''Rivals/Villains/Four Horsemen of Apocalypse'' *'''Four Horsemen: The personal motivation of Sienna is ending the story of the Four Horsemen, due to another side of her personality, named Geminia, controls her as a crazy and mad girl, wanting to kill them all. *'Geminia: '''She has a mixed relation to her since she's the inner force behind Sienna, she's overprotective of her. Even possibly that she developed a bipolar demeanor. See also *Geminia Trivia *The Name Sienna means "Reddish-orange", as part of the color naming of the protagonists. *She used to be called before in early stages of conception: Emilia. Sienna has a reddish orange shirt on her school uniform, also a reddish orange visor on her Helmet. *She's the fourth main protagonist, and is the most susceptible to have more problems than the rest of the protagonists, as Sampson introduces her, she is in her Pilot suit and has her helmet, silent and even scared. Also possibly due to in Japan and some other oriental countries, there's a superstition that the number 4, means death. *According to Ameth, she represents in this story: The Major Arcana Number 20: Judgment, because she doesn't know what the destiny holds to her. *Her Anti-Heroine type is "Classical Anti-hero", for these reasons: **She suffers a lot of self-doubt, and also is kind of a coward when introducing herself to others. **She has quirky tendences when staying with people, she's not too good at a crowded place and wants to leave whenever they're here. **She's frightened of Sampson, the Horsemen and her bullies at her best. *She's a rare example of a Mecha Protagonist and other series in general who's an autist and she claims that she has no friends or enemies, however, Geminia says (rather lying) the opposite when she's her shadow in Episode 1: That Eliza and that other boy were her only true friends and the others are "''Friends only in name". *The surname Travers is a self introduced family name and that she's truly an orphan, Jonathan casually shares her surname. Is later revealed that Travers is not only her real surname, is her birth name. *Her theme is Honest Eyes, since she's questioning how she survived to the requirements and the tests for the Mecha Ragnarök, and also how her life is "shared" with Geminia. *She gained her scar after the fight against FEAST Comet. Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:FEAST Category:Heroes Category:Black Strings